


Morning

by kenzcraw



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Soft Supercorp, Some domestic fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzcraw/pseuds/kenzcraw
Summary: Late night shenanigans calls for morning hugs and comfort food.orKara has a bad night, but waking up to Lena in her kitchen makes it all better.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This scene only exists because of the artwork by the amazingly talented Story_ii_Character. Thanks, friend, for getting me out of some serious writer's block. *hugs*
> 
> If you're not reading her fics or admiring her artwork on Tumblr, what are you even doing with your life, people?

 

* * *

             

                She wakes like normal.

                Sun warming the skin of her shoulders, cheek smooshed to the pillow, tiny spot of drool darkening the fabric.

                But what is decidedly not normal is the lingering ache in her muscles. Kara buries her nose farther into the pillow, stretches and- yup, that’s gonna be a bruise. There on her ribs, that spot on her back, and is that what a pulled muscle feels like there in her hamstring?

                Perfect. Just peachy.

                She groans, irritated and still tired, and twists over. She reaches without opening her eyes, gropes for a bit where she’s sure there should be another body lying in bed with her. But the sheets are empty and not quite warm anymore.

                Kara cracks her eyes open blearily, and she’s met with another decidedly not normal morning occurrence: an empty bed.

                “Lena?” she croaks. Her voice is so raspy it barely carries. She sits up, pushing the heels of her hands against her eyes, and just then notices the smells wafting through from the kitchen. The muted noises of cupboards opening and closing, the clatter of utensils and a pan on the stove. The pad of bare feet on wooden floors.

                A smile curls on her face unbidden. Suddenly not feeling quite as achy, she slips out of bed and practically floats to the doorway. And she can’t help but stare.

                She’s seen Lena Luther in the most beautiful dresses money can buy, smooth talking the elite of National City into donating obscene amounts of money for things they may not even care about. She’s seen her in power suits and heels, bringing an entire table of entitled rich men to heel with a mere glance and a raise of her eyebrow. She knows the battle-hardened CEO, the abandoned and afraid youngest Luther, the strong and loyal friend.

                Kara has seen Lena in all her identities, just as Lena has seen Kara in all of hers. But nothing- _nothing_ \- beats Lena in the glow of the early morning. With her raven hair wavy and gathered over her shoulder, legs bare, and Kara’s button up draped over her shoulders. Loose and relaxed, she leans over the stove, sleeves rolled up just enough to be out of the way of the flipping of the bacon sizzling in the pan.

                She’s so devastatingly beautiful that she knocks Kara breathless for a moment.

                Lena must hear the tiny huff Kara expels in an attempt to get air back into her lungs. She turns, shoots a smile over her shoulder. “Hey you,” she says. She quickly turns back to the bacon, carefully scooping it out of the pan and onto a plate. “You got in late last night.” Another strip goes into the pan. “You feeling okay?”

                Kara shakes herself out of her stupor, and suddenly Lena is just too far away. She superspeeds around the island and wraps herself around Lena’s back, arms cradling her from behind and chin dropping onto her shoulder.

                “Feeling much better now,” she whispers into the skin of Lena’s neck.

                Lena giggles. “Stop. Tickles.”

                Kara grins, burying her nose against the top of Lena’s shoulder and breathing long and deep against her. “What’s all this?” she asks.

                Lena gestures to the pan with the spatula in her hand. “Thought you could use a pick-me-up. I saw what happened on the news.”

                Honestly, with Lena wrapped up in her arms and her heartbeat thudding in her ear, Kara sort of forgets about the fight last night. All she can focus on is the woman she holds impossibly close to her. All she can think of is how absolutely stunning she is, inside and out. Body and soul.

                Lena slowly reaches for the stove and switches it off. She sinks back into Kara’s chest with her hands resting on Kara’s forearms, breathing just as deep and contentedly as Kara. She leans her head until it rests comfortably against Kara’s, and Kara presses a kiss to the curve where her shoulder meets her neck.

                “I love you, you know?” Kara whispers.

                Lena hums happily, squeezes Kara’s arms. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
